


No kisses for the wicked

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousland is a Repressed Noble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: Talorn didn't kiss, it simply wasn't something he was inclined towards. There were plenty of other things he was more than willing to do however.





	No kisses for the wicked

Talorn didn't kiss, he shook hands, he nodded, he even bowed when the situation called for it. He wasn't sure why others thought it such an oddity, what he didn't understand was everyone else's fixation with pressing their lips to another person's face. Talorn hadn't kissed anyone in all his years, it was too intimate he said. His distaste for such displays of affection or even simple respect was not entirely different from that of his twin sister who bowed but never curtsied to visiting nobles. But this story is about Talorn and his refusal to kiss anyone. Even when bedding servants or Knights he never let them kiss him. Oh he would pound their ass into the mattress no problem, but never a kiss. 

The nobleman had a secret supply of smut he had purchased in secret. His favorite was a serial about a disgraced Templar and the forested rogue he ends up falling in love with. He had every copy of the serial. His favorite part was always how whenever the rogue was close to climaxing he would beg and the Templar would say "as you desire." The words became an instant fixation for Talorn. When he was alone sometimes just saying the words while he pleasured himself would be enough to finish him.  
This didn't change when he joined the wardens. The Dalish elf he was training with was handsome enough but Talorn knew better than to bother feeling anything for another man, especially when they would both likely die painful deaths in the coming blight. They had been two of the three surviving wardens in all of Ferelden. Talorn thought the man, Movran, was good company. Or at least better company than Alistair. One night the two of them were on watch, Movran began talking about his clan,  


"Creators, I just hope my clan is safe. I don't know what I would do if I found out something happened to my sister."   


Talorn felt a twist in his gut, he understood Movran's fear all too well.   


"My sister died in my arms, I pray you never have to experience that."   


Movran's face went from worry to sympathy, his already soft features softening more as he placed a hand on Talorn's,   


"I'm sorry for your loss, I hope having you by her side at least made her passing easier."   


"She made me promise to, and I quote: kill the fuck out of the Howe's for her."   


Movran chuckled,   


"That does sound like something someone in your family would say."   


"What's that supposed to mean?" Talorn asked.   


"Well I mean you've got that whole taciturn nobleman thing going on and it pairs well with the brooding handsome warden aesthetic you have as well."  
Talorn quirked his eyebrow,  


"Oh you think I'm handsome do you elf?"   
Movran shifted to face Talorn completely, leaning back slightly as he did,   


"And what will you do if I say yes, shem?" His voice was smokey and flowed into Talorn's ears like velvet.   


"I'd say one of us is ending up on his backside tonight." Talorn said, placing his hands on Movran's thighs, which were exposed thanks to the rogue's lighter armor.  
Movran leaned forward, hot breath caressing Talorn's face,  


"Is that a promise?"

Talorn was torn between arousal and fear at the elf's proximity to his face. He pushed Movran flat on the ground,   


"I know shems think my people are savages but can we at least do this in a tent?" Movran laughed.  
Talorn felt heat rising to his cheeks,   


"Of course."  
He helped Movran to his feet and the elf led him to his tent.  


"Alright." Movran laid down on his bedroll, pulling a bottle of oil of some sort out of his pack, "Fuck me, if you can." Movran goaded.  
Talorn had never taken his armor off faster, nor had he ever removed another man's armor as fast. Talorn was surprised but also pleased to see that Movran's tattoos spread far beyond the ones on his face. Movran was lean like most elves but he was muscular, his arms and stomach in particular. Talorn ran his hands down Movran's body. Movran let out a light groan, head leaning back. Talorn began sucking on Movran's exposed throat. Movran moaned as he grabbed Talorn's now fully erect cock. Talorn gasped, he locked eyes with Movran, maker he could sense Movran beginning to lean in for a harsh kiss. Talorn made sure to occupy his mouth with another part of Movran's body.

Movran gasped something in elvish as Talorn began running his tongue up and down Movran's shaft. Talorn ran his tongue over the head of Movran's dick, even this part of him had tattoos. Talorn could hardly imagine what the elf's pain tolerance must be to have endured that. Talorn dug his nails into Movran's thighs as he took Movran into his mouth, head bobbing up and down as he did.

Movran bucked his hips in sync with Talorn's movements.   


"Looks like that tongue is good for something more than snark." Movran said breathlessly.  
Talorn took Movran's dick out of his mouth and began pleasuring the elf with his hand instead.  


"I want you in my ass like, yesterday." Movran said.   


"I want you to beg for it." Talorn said, slowing his pace.

Movran gasped, "Please, fuck me."   


"As you wish." Talorn said, speeding up his pace, he wanted Movran to be completely worn out before it went any further. Movran spilled onto Talorn's hand. Talorn used that hand, leaving the mess on it as he coated his fingers in the oil.

Movran's toes curled as Talorn began fingering him, slowly teasingly.

"Take me before the calling does, please."    


"Impatient are we?" Talorn asked. "Have it your way then." He quickly turned Movran over and oiled his member. He eased into Movran, already bucking against him. Once he was in he began thrusting much faster and harder. Talorn had one hand on Movran's hip and the other pulled on his thick black hair. Movran looked absolutely wrecked, Talorn knew this was only just the beginning.

"I'm going to make it so you can't even think about sitting without remembering the feeling of my cock in your ass." Talorn said as he pulled Movran as close to him as possible.

“Please." Movran nearly whined.   


Talorn leaned over the elf, breathing onto his shoulder, "as you desire." He said.  
He came into Movran's ass, biting his shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed beside Movran's naked form.  
Movran looked over at him, glistening with sweat and looking absolutely spent,   


"That was, amazing. Now get the fuck out of my tent, I have a reputation to uphold!" Movran said, he was known as the sweetheart of the group but he was also the Dalish Elf.   


"Yes yes right away ser elf." Talorn said as he rose to his feet. 

"Don't forget these." Movran said as he threw Talorn's smallclothes at him.   


Talorn squinted at Movran after he took his thong off his face, 

"You think you're really cute don't you."  
Movran began twirling a lock of his hair with his finger, 

"I can't imagine what you mean."  
Talorn rolled his eyes and left the other warden's tent.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be longer but oh well. I might add more to this thats more dealing with their emotions and not their peens. Also i have never written smut before so my apologies. Im on tumblr @ alinnsurana and if i know u irl pls pretend u dont know I posted this for the world to see


End file.
